Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is used to track large quantities of products. An RFID system typically includes an RFID tag that is secured to an object and is interrogated by a scanner, or reader, configured with a transceiver. The transceiver transmits electromagnetic waves that are received by an antenna and a microchip embedded on the RFID tag. The microchip includes an embedded code, or identification (ID), and is activated by the electronmagnetic waves and outputs electromagnetic waves at another frequency to send a return signal to the transceiver. The return signal in the electromagnetic waves includes a copy of the code embedded in the microchip. The transceiver converts the received waves from RFID tags into digital data representative of the codes embedded in each RFID tag corresponding to a received wave. The digital data is analyzed to distinguish RFID tags from one another when multiple tags are scanned due to the embedded codes in the tags and their associated signals.
RFID systems can use different types of RFID tags. The two common types are passive and active RFID tags. A passive RFID tag draws power from the electromagnetic energy provided by the transceiver to power the microchip's circuits. On the other hand, active RFID tags have an internal energy source (e.g., a battery) that powers the microchip inside the tag. Active RFID tags are typically more expensive than their passive counterparts; however, active RFID tags have a much greater read range than passive tags. That is, active RFID tags may be read at greater distances from the transceiver than may be passive RFID tags. Typically, the application of the RFID system dictates whether an active or a passive tag should be used in the system.
Frequently, RFID tagged items are misplaced or data regarding the location of a product associated with a particular RFID tag is not sufficiently precise to facilitate easy product location and identification in a storage area. When this occurs, time is wasted searching for a particular item or product unit. More specifically, the general location of a product is known via the RFID transceiver, but the precise physical location of the product is difficult to determine.